HoO Style parodies
by Isabelle Hunter of Artemis
Summary: This is for my friend, PikaNaw. Happy Late April Fools!
1. Let It Go parody HoO style

**A.U. Hi guys! Okay, my friend, PikaNAW, wrote a fanfic based on my fanfic, **_**Never Ask Your Friends Their Favourite Songs!**_**, so this is for you!**

**P.S. It's Let It Go parody!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly ;-( don't own anything to do with Percy Jackson or his friends.**

The mark glows bright  
In the caverns tonight,  
Not a monster to be seen.  
I'll find the Athena-Parthenos,  
Cause in Greece it's hardly been.  
Arachne's howling cause she hates lord Zeus on high,  
If I scuff it up, I'm gonna die.  
Just make the other campers see,  
The greatest heroes are Seaweed Brain and me,  
We'll be the ones to really show,  
Those giants know,  
PJO, And heroes,  
Of Olympus will rule em all!  
Demigods, demigods,  
Who are gonna save the world!  
I don't care, what those fates will say,  
We can make it through,  
The gods never bothered me anyways,

It's funny how some giants make everything look small,  
The Olympians can't control them,  
So the seven give their all.  
It's time to see what we can do,  
To test the limits and break through,  
There are no limits set for me,  
I'm free!  
PJO, and heroes,  
Of Olympus will rule em all!  
Demigods, demigods,  
Who are gonna save the world!  
I don't care, what those fates will say,  
We can make it through,

Our powers flurry through the air into the ground,  
While Percy's drenching there's Jason circling all around.  
And Leo shoots a fireball in a massive blast,  
We're going to be the future's heroes of the past!

PJO, and heroes,  
Of Olympus will rule em all,  
Demigods, demigods,  
Who are gonna save the world!  
I don't care, what those fates will say,  
We can make it through,  
The gods never bothered me anyway.

**A.N. Thanks, PikaNAW!**


	2. Call Me Maybe parody HoO style

**A.U. Hi, guys, I am writing again! Two in two days, I think that's a record! I recommend you all to go and read PikaNAW's **_**The Seven's Favourite Song's**_**. Well, here it is.**

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say it, I don't own HoO

Call Me Maybe parody

Leo: I made a ship just to sail

Piper: I hate my mom, can't you tell?

Percy: I was judo flipped by a girl

Annabeth: I missed you Seaweed Brain!

Frank: My life depends on a stick

Hazel: I stood on a pile of schist

Jason: I keep getting hit on the head

Coach Hedge: But you're still cupcakes

Leo: My bike was rollin', get back, nymphs are comin'

Piper: Charmspeak, all the monsters

Percy: Annabeth might need some saving!

_Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus_

Percy: Hey I just killed you, and this is crazy

Leo: Destroy Argo II, go to Tartarus

Nico: It's hard to breathe right, somebody save me

Hazel: We must save Nico, he's my brother!

_Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End_

Leo: Hey I just met you, and I am crazy

Jason: My dad's Jupiter, and my memory's hazy

Annabeth: And all the spiders are, trying to chase me

Gaia: I'll awake from slumber... You can't escape me

Annabeth: My death, I tried to stall

Percy: But then we had a LONG fall.

Jason: I couldn't help them at all

Nico: Tartarus is a really dark place

Hazel: I gave my soul for all this

Hazel: I make diamonds appear just like this

Frank: Leo saved us with his one wish

Leo: There was no other way...

_Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus Chorus_

Percy: Hey I just killed you, and this is crazy

Leo: Destroy Argo II, go to Tartarus

Nico: It's hard to breathe right, somebody save me

Hazel: We must save Nico, he's my brother!

_Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End Chorus End_

Percy: Before I came to camp, my life was SO bad

Percy: My life was SO bad

Percy: My life was SO SO bad

Annabeth: When Percy disappeared from my life

Annabeth: It was SO bad

Annabeth: Percy should know that

Annabeth: I missed him SO SO bad

**A.N. Thank you to **_**crbotta **_**for following and favouriting my songs and to **_**Commander McShizzle **_**for reviewing my story.**


	3. Tik Tok parody PJO style

**A.U. Okay, I'm back again, guys, for another chapter! Thanks Guest, I'm glad you like the Let It Go parody! Well, onwards with the story.**

**Tik Tok parody**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or his friends.**

Wake up in the morning feeling like

Grab my sword and I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit Manhattan

Before I leave, grab my friends:

Grover and Annabeth

Cuz' when I leave for the summer,

I'm gonna fight my best

I'm talkin' demigods everywhere, where

Grover's gettin' scared, scared

Clarisse is pullin' my hair, hair

Swordfighting; Bringin' out Anaklusmos

Gettin' ready to fight Kronos

Doin' the things I love the most...

Don't stop, make it pop

We're all blowin' monsters up

Each night we all fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock

But the monsters won't stop, no

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Don't stop, make it pop

We're all blowin' monsters up

Each night we all fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock

But the monsters won't stop, no

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Ain't got a care in the world

But got plenty of friends

Ain't got no drachmas in my pocket

But the fun never ends...

And now the nymphs are linin' up

'Cuz they hear I got swagger

But I'm runnin' for my life

Avoiding Annabeth's dagger

I'm talkin' Apollo cabin gettin' krunk, krunk

The attic fillin' up with junk, junk

Mr D's gettin' a little too drunk, drunk

Now, now we fight 'til they knock us out

And Chiron brings us round, round

Chiron brings us around

Don't stop, make it pop

We're all blowin' monsters up

Each night we all fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock

But the monsters won't stop, no

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Don't stop, make it pop

We're all blowin' monsters up

Each night we all fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock

But the monsters won't stop, no

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

_(Hey, gods)_

You build me up

You break me down

My heart it pounds, yeah you got me

With my sword up

You got me now

You got that power, you got me

_(Hey, gods)_

You build me up

You break me down

My heart it pounds, yeah you got me

With my sword up

Put your sword up

Put your sword up

Now the battle don't start 'til I join in

Don't stop, make it pop

We're all blowin' monsters up

Each night we all fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock

But the monsters won't stop, no

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Don't stop, make it pop

We're all blowin' monsters up

Each night we all fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock

But the monsters won't stop, no

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh

Oh, whoa, whoa, oh


	4. Counting Stars parody PJO style

**A.U. Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was trying to write a song by the Script. Sorry about that **_**Guest**_**. I'm still working on it though. This parody is going to be based on the demi-gods which changed sides in the Second Titan War, well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or the Titan war.**

Fighting Gods (Counting Stars)

**Luke**

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinkin' 'bout the last time you saw me  
But Hermes, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more fighting monsters  
We'll be fighting gods,  
Yeah we'll be fighting gods

**Ethan**  
I see this life through two eyes  
Trade one eye across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
I sought it out and I did find

**Alabaster**  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
We're just buildin' a whole new world  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, could lie  
I do this for my siblings and I

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about Hecate, what I could be  
But Mother, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said yes ,I'll do it Mother, I will make you proud

I will make you proud

**Luke**  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinkin' about the last time you saw me  
But Hermes, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more fighting monsters

We'll be, we'll be fighting gods

**Lamia**  
I felt the love  
And I felt it burn  
When Hera found out and learned  
About my little boy and girl  
Make that spell  
Watch them burn

**Silena**  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And yes the info that I sold  
I'm just doing what I'm told

But I can't find the strength  
To do the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
This betraying is killing me alive

**Chris**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that I have seen  
But down here, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more fighting labyrinths  
I'm just going home…

**Silena**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep, (hey)  
Dreaming about the things that I have done  
And baby, I am, I am so guilty, (hey)  
Said no more passin' info  
Else, I'll be dead from inside

Oh, oh, oh.

**All, except Silena**

Take the Olympians

Watch them burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take the Olympians

Watch them burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take the Olympians

Watch them burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take the Olympians

Watch them burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**Luke**  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, (hey)  
Thinking about the last time you saw me  
But Hermes, I've been, I've been praying hard, (hey)  
Said, no more fighting monsters  
We'll be fighting gods 

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about the last time you saw me  
But Hermes, I've been, I've been praying hard, (hey)  
Said, no more fighting monsters  
We'll be, we'll be fighting gods

**All, except Silena**

Take the Olympians

Watch them burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take the Olympians

Watch them burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take the Olympians

Watch them burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

**A.N. So, you like? If you have a song you'd like me to make a parody, just P.M me or review. Have a good night!**

**P.S. **_**Guest**_**,if your there, is there a pacific song you want me to do? I don't know who the Fray is so maybe by the Script?**


End file.
